Soulless Bonnie
Soulless Bonnie (z ang. Bezduszny Bonnie) to jeden z antagonistów występujących w grze "WEEKEND_". Jest on bardziej zniszczoną wersją Withered Bonnie'go występującego we Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Począwszy od pierwszej nocy ożywa i zaczyna się przemieszczać po magazynie w celu dostania się do biura i dorwania Mike'a Schmidt'a. 'Wygląd' Soulless Bonnie jest Animatronikiem-królikiem o typowej budowie dla Animatroników składającej się z dwóch rąk (tutaj tylko prawej) , której dłonie mają po 4 palce i nóg, których stopy mają 3 palce, tułowia i głowy tutaj z parą dwu-dzielnych uszu. Ma również parę naramienników i akurat brakujących nakolanników. Jego kostium jest koloru fioletowego z lawendowym brzuchem i wnętrzem uszu. Nie posiada: * Całej lewej ręki od naramiennika w dół, z której zwisają długie, kolorowe kable w dużej ilości * Ma dużą dziurę na środku prawego uda, z której Wystaje masa kolorowych kabli * Kostiumu lewej stopy * Ma wielkie wyrwy na tułowiu * Może mieć naciągnięte w górę ciało * Normalnej twarzy * Kostiumu prawej dłoni Stopa endoszkieletu ma 3 duże ścięgna i okrągłe zakończenia palców. Dłoń endoszkieletu jest czarna, palce składają się z 4 części-czarny pazur srebrna część, czarna, potem znów srebrna, przymocowana do trapezowatej, czarnej części. Na brzuchu ma 2 czarne guziki i czerwoną muszkę z okrągłymi bokami. Pomiędzy biodrami a tułowiem przez wyciągnięcie widać endoszkielet i metalowe kable. Jego dolna szczęka jest wydłużona i znajduje się w niej 7 par ostrych zębów, a we wnętrzu paszczy widać dolną szczękę endoszkieletu również z ostrymi zębami. Nie wiadomo, czy ma górną szczękę endoszkieletu, ale jej zęby znajdują się w zastępczej twarzy. Twarz Toy Bonnie'go jest błękitna, ma szerokie policzki, czerwone rumieńce na nich, biały, szeroki pysk z małym, czarnym nosem na górze i obwódki wokół oczodołów. Jego oczy to białe koła z na zmianę 4 razy białymi i czarnymi okręgami. Zachowanie Soulless Bonnie ma taką samą mechanikę i sposób ataku jak większość postaci, więc nie wydaje się być "oryginalniejszy" od innych. Ta nieoryginalność ataku sprawia wrażenie jakby był bezmyślnie sterowany przez kogoś. Jednak w pewnych momentach może stanowić duże zagrożenie. Przy każdym jego ruchu nie usłyszymy tylko stuków, ale także zaniżony, cichy śmiech. Zaczynając grę, możemy go zobaczyć na CAM 02. Tam będzie leżeć do pewnego momentu. Bonnie będzie leżał na na plecach, oparty o duże pudło zwrócony głową w lewo. Po szybszym lub wolniejszym przemieszczeniu się Bonnie dalej będzie na CAM 02, ale jego twarz będzie zwrócona w stronę kamery. Po pewnym czasie możemy go zastać patrzącego się w kamerę. Wtedy całe pomieszczenie będzie zasłonięte jego twarzą. Po pewnym czasie może przejść na CAM 03 (pod warunkiem, że nie będzie tam Soulless Freddy'ego). Wtedy będzie go widać lekko ukrytego na środku korytarza. Po następnym poruszeniu się będzie go widać po prawej, dolnej stronie kamery z otwartą paszczą. Będzie go dzielił jeden krok do wejścia przed biuro. Jeżeli się znowu ruszy to nie będzie go na żadnej kamerze. Jeżeli gracz postanowi wtedy zaświecić światło w oknie biura, to zobaczy Bonnie'go. Żeby się przed nim uchronić, należy zgasić światło na około 7 sekund. Po tym animatronik wróci na CAM 02 i zacznie drogę od nowa, wtedy będzie po prostu tam stał na środku w zasadniczej pozie. Jeżeli gracz zignoruje go kompletnie to po pewnym czasie opuści tablet (jeżeli gracz go miał podniesiony) i wykona Jumpscare na graczu jednocześnie zabijając go. Podczas jumpscare'a wychyli się nagle od dołu i zamknie paszczę. Ciekawostki * Należy do najwyższych animatroników w grze. * Praktycznie nie wiadomo czemu ma twarz Toy Bonnie'go. * Był jednym z pierwszych wymodelowanych Soulless Animatroników. * Jego części w minigierce po 2 nocy mają o wiele więcej zniszczeń oraz twarz Toy Bonniego to w tym przypadku cała głowa Toy Bonnie'go. * Zawsze znajduje się w menu głównym przed 1 nocą. * W plikach gry znajduje się zdjęcie z Soulless Bonnie'm na czarnym tle, który macha do gracza. * To pierwszy fanowski model w historii, który przedstawia Withered Bonnie'go z twarzą Toy Bonnie'go. * Wydaje te same dźwięki co Chica. * Owa twarz Toy Bonnie'go dodała mu parę nowych elementów, tak jak nie miał poprzednio oczu z tęczówkami, tak teraz je ma, również doszła mu górna szczęka endoszkieletu. * W zasadzie to jedyny Animatronik, któremu zmieniono kolor (choć w tym przypadku to jest zależne czy bazowy model się zmieni czy nie). Galeria Locker3.png|Pierwszy w ogóle stworzony teaser Soulless Bonnie'go Rozświetlony Teaser z Soulless Bonnie'm.png|Rozświetlony (Stary !) teaser z Soulless Bonniem Teaser z Soulless Bonnie'm.png|(Stary !) Teaser z Soulless Bonniem Hio.png|1 Render Soulless Bonnie'go BonnieCam1.png|Soulless Bonnie w pozie 1 na CAM 02 BonnieCam2.png|Soulless Bonnie w pozie 2 na CAM 02 BonnieCam3.png|Soulless Bonnie w pozie 3 na CAM 02 BonnieCam4.png|Soulless Bonnie w pozie 4 na CAM02 BonnieCam5.png|Soulless Bonnie w pozie 1 na CAM 03 BonnieCam6.png|Soulless Bonnie w pozie 2 na CAM 03 SBOffice.png|Soulless Bonnie przy szybie biura Soulless Bonnie jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Soulless Bonniego SoullessBonSprite.png|Soulless Bonnie w minigrze po nocy 1 BonnieBox.png|Soulless Bonnie w minigrze po nocy 2 (w częściach) DemoEndScreen.png|Game Over screen En:Soulless Bonnie